Star Trek: High School Never Ends
by ICrzy
Summary: *AU* This is a story that takes when all the main Star Trek characters are in high school... TOGETHER! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

***A/N These characters are at different ages, which is takes place during the time of the first movie however instead of being in Star Fleet they are just in high school.**

**Jim Kirk: 17**

**Bones: 17**

**Scotty: 18**

**Spock: 17**

**Uhura: 17**

**Sulu: 17**

**Chekov: 16**

**Chris Pike: 18***

Transferring schools suck, mostly in Mid-October on their junior year. That is the problem of seventeen year old, James T. Kirk. He was a rebellious type who was also a charmer with that dirty blonde hair and those deep blue eyes. The boy whom moved when his step-father obtained a better one in a near location. Truth be told is that it didn't bother him at all, since he didn't have any friends at that school and only made two from a year he went to a summer camp when forced by his mom. Which lucky for Kirk, his two friends attended that very same school he was transferring to. Though the only issue that he now faces is new people and not to piss anyone off, mostly on the first day.

Arriving at the high school stood, James T. Kirk though he rather be called by his nickname "Jim". The boy didn't find the school impressive on the outside yet on the inside he was blown away. The school was ten times larger than his old school, which might show as a problem.

"Lost?" A voice from behind asked.

Jim turned to see a guy wearing a leather jacket and ripped up jeans, his style partly covered Jim complete clothing of choice. His hair was shaggy but brown, it didn't cover his face so Jim could notice this fellow had blue eyes as well. By the height of this guy, Jim assumed that this guy was a senior.

"Ye- Yeah, I'm new." Jim replied.

He nods, "I can tell. I am Chris Pike, allow me to help." Chris said.

Chris took Jim's schedule and read over it, he seemed to be mapping out the school in his mind before he returned the schedule back to the lost junior before him. Chris handed Jim the paper back and pointed to the left wing.

"Your homeroom is second floor on the left." Chris said.

Jim partly smiled, "Thanks. Oh by the way I'm Jim Kirk." Jim said.

"Nice to meet you, I'll probably see you around." Chris said and was off.

Jim stood watching not only Chris but other students were entering the school. Jim entered the building and found it difficult to get to the stairs, he had no idea how populated the school was. It was crowded by so many students, and it nearly took Jim forever to finally reach the stairs. Jim ran out the stairs and once up there he turned to the first classroom like Chris had told him. Human:Biology 101 was printed on the board, yes this is what Jim was looking for.

Jim found that there wasn't many humans and Americans in his class. He shouldn't have been shocked knowing very well this is a Star Fleet schooling program. He looks in the half empty room which was slowly filling with the students entering. He looks for a seat but wasn't sure where to sit, it looks like there is a chart of some sort since the students sat in a certain seat. He hears a very Russian accent as he stood up from.

"I still do not understand the understanding to the enjoyment of the American football." Spoke the Russian.

Laughing in a seat in front of him was an Asian guy sitting in front of the Russian male, due to the sound of his voice it was clear that the Asian whom was of course Asian seemed to have been raised in America.

"Come on, Chekov." He replied.

"Why must you continue to call me by my last name, Hikaru ? My first name is Pavel." Chekov replied.

He laughed, "Because I've always called you Chekov. Anyways it's easier to say than Pavel and cooler."

"What are you wanting me to call you, Sulu? Since you call me Chekov." Chekov replied.

"Sure," Sulu said.

Jim was pushed by two guys passing by, they glared at Jim and took their seats. Jim sees passing him was a cute darker skinned girl. Her hair was brown just like her big brown eyes. She completely ignored him and sat in a seat next to Chekov, in the second row. In front of her was a Vulcan, a Vulcan attended the Star Fleet school program. She smiled and he turned to her, the two seemed to have some chemistry that Jim didn't want to watch.

"Jimbo!" Shouted a familiar voice to Jim.

Turning Jim sees a familiar face from camp, "Bones!"

It was none other than Leonard McCoy, yet during their time at camp Jim gave him the nickname of Bones and since then has been called Bones to him. Bones had brown hair and hazel eyes. Bones had a smile and shook the hand of his long friend.

"How the hell are you?" Bones asked.

"Great, its good to finally see a familiar face." Jim said.

Bones chuckled, "I bet it was a lot better than seeing the Vulcan."

Jim looked confused, "What? You have something against Vulcans?"

Bones shook his head, "Nah some are alright but it seems like this one has it out for everyone that he doesn't find as an equal."

Jim turned to the Vulcan. The Vulcan had black hair and cut the style as all Vulcans, including those bangs which showed his pointy ears. He seemed to be speaking to the ones called Sulu, Chekov, and whoever that girl is.

"Is name is Spock, and he is such a jerk." Bones said.

"Come on, I met a Vulcan before he cannot be bad." Jim said.

Bones sighed, "Guess you'll have to learn Jim."

Jim ignored his pal's remark and walked over to the Vulcan and his friends. It was Sulu who was in the middle of his story when he noticed Jim, which he stopped quickly to eye him. Chekov and the girl glanced up in utter confusion, however the one called Spock did not seemed to notice anything happening.

"Uh- hello." Sulu said.

"Hi, I am new. I'm Jim Kirk." Jim said.

Chekov smiled, "I am Pavel Chekov and this is my good friend Hikaru Sulu." Chekov addressed.

Jim turned to the girl, with his charmer eyes locked on her. He formed a slight grin and leaned partly on Spock's desk.

"Hi and you are?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She spoke.

"Oh come on, don't be hard on the new guy." Jim said.

She glanced from the guys to Jim, "I don't care who you are."

Spock finally glanced up, "Uhura you do not have to exchange in such useless and pointless chatting."

Uhura glanced at Spock, "Spock."

Jim glanced at Spock, "Pointless chat? You finally speak and that's what you have to say, elf boy."

"I assume the sudden insulting behavior is due to something traumatic happening in the youth of your childhood." Spock said.

Jim glared, "What could you possibly know?"

Spock stood up, now being eye to eye with Jim. Bones slowly walked over and tried to pull Jim away. Both Sulu and Chekov rose as well, they backed up their friend and Uhura sighed while shaking her head.

"Well, I'm waiting?" Jim asked.

"I do not find is logical to continue in such batter with a seventeen year old with the mind of a child." Spock said and took his seat.

That ticked Jim off, "You son of a-!"

The bell rang and in came the teacher, "Students! Take your seats!"

**-STARTREK-**

Class ended and Jim was still just as angry as he was when he encountered Spock. Jim watched the Vulcan leave the class, Uhura had her arms wrapped around his forearm. Walking next to him was Sulu and Chekov, they seemed to actually like Spock.

Bones stood next to Jim, "I know he is a jerk."

"How is friends with anyone?" Jim asked.

Bones sighed, "Well him being Vulcan is has to be a know it all. Sulu got nearly close to beating his test scores which won the respect of Spock, also when Chekov transferred from Russian and was promoted a grade up for a sixteen year old. Spock was impressed with their achievements." Bones said.

"What about that girl- um Uhura?" Jim asked.

"Rumors are they are dating, but with a cold heart like all Vulcans who can be certain." Bones said.

"Aye, do me own eyes fool me?" Said a familiar voice.

Standing behind the two juniors was a familiar senior. There was eighteen year old Montgomery Scott, but also called Scotty to a lot of his peers. He has darker red hair and hazel like eyes. He stood slightly taller than both Bones and Jim.

"Scotty!" Jim shouts.

Bones walks over, "Thought I wasn't going to see you around." Bones said.

"Nah, I heard quite a rumor that there was a new student. So being the man I am, I thought I ought to see who the new target is." Scotty laughed.

Jim smiled, "Well it looks like the band is all back together."

**-STARTREK-**

Spock heard Sulu talking to Chekov, it was the usual chatter. It didn't bother the Vulcan, sometimes he thought their topics were boring or illogical however there has been times that drew the Vulcan in their debates.

Sulu nudges Spock, "So do you have any idea who this Kirk guy?"

Spock glances at his friend, "I have no idea and no curiosity to find out who this person is."

Uhura grins, "I think my Spock is jealous."

"Vulcans do not show sign of jealously." Spock said.

Chekov nods, "However you did seem to not like this new fellow."

Spock turns to Chekov, "Actually I never said I had negative feelings toward this new student. I just feel no need to find him of any interest." Spock said.

Sulu grinned and shakes his head, "So you."

Spock raises his eye brow, "So what Hikaru?" Spock asked.

Sulu shakes his head, "Nothing Spock."

Uhura smiles and holds onto Spock's hand, "Come. We wouldn't want to be late for Advance Math."

Spock nods, "Correct having a tardy on our records could ruin any shot of either of us to attend Star Fleet."

Sulu grinned, "Spock I swear you need to lighten up sometimes."

Spock looked puzzled as they began to walk, "I am not familiar with that word?"

"Never mind." Sulu said.

**Please follow and favorite ALSO review! Thank you if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jim was walking to lunch, where he found Bones sitting at a table with Scotty. It seemed to only be those two, as if they didn't fit in with the rest of the school. Jim walked further in the lunch room where he found the table of the Vulcan with his gang. Jim gave a small glare at the Vulcan as Spock noticed the new kid walk by.

Jim sits down at his table and sighed, "Jeez I am beat."

Scotty laughed, "You get use to it lad."

Jim looked at his friend and laughed, "Oh sure whatever."

Bones grinned slightly, "You haven't changed since summer camp."

Jim smiled, "Not one bit."

Scotty nods, "That's good mate."

Bones had a serious look on his face, "Is your mom still married to that guy?"

Jim knew what Bones meant. "That guy" was someone Jim hated so much, this guy who had caused him pain and suffering since he was a child. He might have been bullied at school when he was younger but there was also one big bully at home he had to deal with.

Jim nods slowly, "Yeah."

Scotty looked at Jim in a sad tone, "Sorry."

Jim smiles slowly, "Eh its alright. I don't see that bastard too often with his new job."

"That's good." Bones said.

"Totally, I'm gonna grab a water bottle from the machines." Jim said.

Jim stands up and walks to the water bottle machine, he sees two guys walk over and push Jim out of the way. They were the two from his first period, whom he never got the names of.

"Sorry newbie but we own this school." Said one.

"Yeah, Mark is right." He said.

The one called Mark grinned and turned to his friend, "Yeah. You should just go or Dean and I will have to put you into the hospital." Mark threaten.

Jim grinned, "I am not threaten by you clowns."

Mark pushed Jim back, "Is that a challenge?"

Jim grinned, "Bring it on."

Dean stood close to Mark and glared at Jim, "It's two against one."

Suddenly after Jim was pushed again by Dean there was an outside force that joined. Two familiar faces to Jim, but they were Scotty nor Bones. Jim turned to see Chris Pike and Spock standing behind him.

"Come on Green," Chris said addressing Mark.

Mark glared, "Bud out Pike." He hissed.

"His attitude to rebel has cause quite an issue at this school, Christopher. Should we alert the higher in command to form some kind of punishment?" Spock said.

Chris grinned, "Nah let them off with one warning."

Dean glared, "We aren't afraid of you."

Chris laughed slightly, "Should be. My friend, Mr. Spock, here is a Vulcan. He knows a lot when it comes to disarming anyone who threatens." Chris said.

Mark glared at Spock, "Is this true?"

"Christopher's point is true." Spock spoke.

Jim looked at Spock in utter shock, why would Spock help Jim? Jim glanced up seeing the whole lunch room looking at them. Uhura looked worried yet, it wasn't Spock who was in the middle of all this. Sulu and Chekov stood up if anything were to happen, they had his back. Jim wondered what it was like to have someone be there for you.

Spock took on step, "I suggest you take your business else where or I'll have no choice and show no mercy." Spock said.

Mark nudged Dean, "Come on. They're not worth it."

The two walked off, leaving the lunch room. Then the chatting began in the lunch room once more, it was as if nothing had happened. It was strange to see Chris there smiling at Jim. Spock returned to his silence to Jim, which Jim didn't mind.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Fine, besides I could have handled them." Jim said.

"Unlikely, with the odds on their sides. There was more men power on their side where you just had raging homoroal rage." Spock said.

Jim glared, "I don't care what you have to say."

Chris looked lost, "You've met?"

Spock nodded, "Indeed however it wasn't the best of encounters I've had on my time here on Earth." Spock said.

Jim rolls his eyes, "I'd take the jerks over him."

Chris nods slowly, "Seems like there is something I'm not getting."

Slowly from behind appeared Sulu, "I just find it best not to get in the middle of things."

Chris chuckled slightly, "Where would I be without you Hikaru?"

Sulu grinned slightly, "I don't know Chris."

Spock glances at Jim, "Christopher the trouble here is no longer. Standing here is pointless, we should return back to our table."

Chris grins, "Very well Mr. Spock."

Jim didn't understand that, sure Spock would call Chris by his full name. That's how Vulcans are, they are formal and very smart. Though Jim wondered why Chris was addressing Spock as "Mr. Spock", was there something he wasn't getting.

Chris turns to Jim, "We'll see you around."

Jim nods, "Yeah sure."

**-STARTREK-**

The day ended and the students rushed out of the school like there was a fire. Spock was saying his goodbyes to Uhura, he even hugged her which was something very rare he did mostly in public. Uhura headed off to the bus with Sulu and Chekov, they lived in the same neighborhood. Spock however lived in walking distance of the school, him and another individual.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Jim asked.

Spock glanced at him, "If you do not wish for my company just ride off on your bike."

Jim wheeled his bike over and glared, "I don't like you Spock."

Spock said nothing, it was like a Vulcan not to engage into some matters they viewed as pointless. Jim rode his bike ahead of the Vulcan, yet there were times where the teen rode back and peddled in circles around the Vulcan, which didn't anger Spock at all.

Jim rode on his bike to the end of a block and found himself staring down some Vulcan teens waiting, for whom? Probably friends of Spock, of course. Spock reached the point as Jim and noticed the Vulcans ahead. Jim gazed from the corner of his eyes when he saw the Vulcan tense up. Was there something actually getting to that alien's nerves? Jim rode onward but continued what he had been doing for a while but decided to fake tie his shoes so he could listen to this.

"Spock," Said one.

Spock stood facing these peers of his, "I assume you've prepared new insults for today."

Another nods, "Affirmative."

Jim hears Spock sigh, "Sonn, this has been your thirty- fifth attempt elict an emotional response from me." He speaks.

"You're neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in the universe." He speaks.

This angered Jim, sure Spock was a jerk but really they are bullying him? Spock was an- alright guy. Sure Spock and Jim don't get along, but Spock does have friends and a girlfriend. Jim glances up to see the small group, only four Vulcans and Spock. Spock tried not to show any response to their actions.

"Look his humans eyes, they look sad do they not?" Sonn asked.

The other one glances from Sonn to Spock, "Perhaps an emotional response will require a physical stimuli." He said.

That Vulcan shoved Spock, Spock took it. He glances at the two and did not find the need to get angry or banter on like them.

"Anything else, Lyras?" Spock asked as he raised his eye brow.

Lyras stared directly at Spock, "He'a a traitor you know. Your father."

Jim slowly lifted his head upward and stared fully at them all, he didn't even care if he looked shallow for listening in. Why was Spock's father a traitor and why would they fight about him being half human and Vulcan? Isn't that illogical?

"For marrying her, that human whore." Lyras continued.

Spock went to charge at Lyras but it was at that moment, Spock was stopped by an outside force. It was Jim, standing behind Spock holding the Vulcan back from the others. Sonn glanced at the others as Lyras glared.

"A human interferring with our matters, how impolite." Lyras said.

Spock turned to Jim, "What are you doing? You clearly explained you hate me, why stay around and suddenly show an act of bravery? Is this some way to get back at me for helping you out with Christopher?" Spock asked.

"Oh shut it, Spock!" Jim said.

Spock looked a little angered by Jim's tone, however he didn't care. Jim released Spock and then turned to the Vulcans standing before him. Sonn and Lyras, whom lead this small group turned to each other.

"And you four, why are you guys so mean to Spock?" Jim asked.

"Your business does not need to be here, human." Another one spoke.

Jim glared at him, "Oh really. Spock and I are classmates, sure he is a pointed eared bastard but no one should be bullied." Jim said.

Spock glanced at Jim, a sudden understanding overwhelmed Spock yet he kept it to himself. The other Vulcans glanced at each other and then slowly took off, while they still watched Jim and Spock. Jim turned to Spock, who was looking at him.

"Um- yeah, I'm going to go now." Jim said.

Jim waited for Spock to speak, yet he didn't. Jim walked to his bike and got on it.

"Jim," It was Spock.

Jim got off and turned to Spock, "Uh- yeah?" Jim asked.

Spock held his hand out for a hand shake, "Thank you."

Jim formed a slight grin, "Welcome."

**Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jim moans hearing the alarm go off in his bedroom, he rolled out of bed and sighed. He grabbed his jeans and slipped them over his boxers, he went through a pile of clothes and found a clean yellow shirt. He went into the bathroom to finish getting ready, and then went downstairs. He saw his mom laying on the couch asleep. She had a hard night, another one. He wasn't surprised, her job kept her away for the most part. Jim walked over and covered her up with a blanket.

Jim walked out of the house, but locked it before leaving. His step- dad wasn't there, his rusting truck wasn't parked in the driveway. Jim grabbed his six speed bike and began to peddle off to school. As he rides down the street he sees a familiar face, slowing down Jim did and hoped off. Jim was walking with his bike still in his hands.

"Spock, hi." Jim said.

Spock turned to see Jim, "Greetings Jim."

Jim nods, "I bet you still do not like me. You know after all the mean things I said."

Spock gazed his eyes onto Jim, "I do not hate you. Vulcans do not allow themselves to be clouded by emotions, it is a useless thing." Spock said.

Jim nods slowly, "Ah but I mean you do not like me as a person."

Spock looked slightly confused, "I never said any of that Jim. Do not put words into my mouth."

"But you are a complete jerk to me." Jim said.

"Am I? I never quit noticed my behavior in such manner." Spock said.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Right."

Spock looked at him, "So rumor has it you are the only son to the one called George Kirk. The man whom took command of the USS Kelvin before it was destroyed single handed by some mystery ship."

Jim tensed up slightly, "Yeah."

Spock noticed the tension inside Jim, "Why are you so tensed? What your father did was brave and showed that he was a great captain even though he was a captain for fifteen minutes."

Jim realized Spock was trying to be nice, "Um thanks."

The two walked across a crosswalk they were near the school. Jim turned back to Spock, Spock walked with his head forward. Like he was already enrolled in Star Fleet, must be a Vulcan thing

"Can I ask you a question?" Jim asked.

Spock's eyes shifted to Jim, "Of course."

Jim nods, "So you know about my dad. What kind of man is your father?"

Spock nods slowly, "Indeed that is a good question. My father is apart of the elders of my race, he is a very respected man in the Vulcan society along with other elders."

Jim rubs his neck, "Yeah but yesterday those other Vulcans were saying he was a traitor why is that?"

Spock tenses, "It is because I am half human and half Vulcan. A hybred is not accepted in the Vulcan race." Spock said.

"But saying those things, that's too harsh." Jim said.

Spock eyes the rebel teen, "I respect your concern Jim. Nevertheless this is my issue and not yours, so please do not worry over it." Spock said.

Jim looks from Spock and at that Jim gets on his bike and peddle away, Spock watches Jim ride off. Spock shakes his head as he let out a deep breathe, the Vulcan could do what he does best which is to let it go.

**-STARTREK-**

Jim heard snickering in the halls, it was Mark and Dean. They were by their lockers just looking at Jim and laugh, Jim rolled his eyes and entered his first period class room. Where he found his seat trashed with papers and glue covering it. From the halls Jim hears Mark and Dean laughing, which echoed onwards. Jim drops his backpack and goes to go after them but is stopped.

"Hey, idiot. Leave it alone."

Jim turned and saw Uhura, she stared at him with her pretty brown eyes. She held onto his arm in order to stop him, she let go of his arm and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Its common for those two to have to bully someone it use to be Hikaru or even Pavel, but Spock threaten them to leave them alone." Uhura said.

Jim stares at him, "Well I don't need Spock telling me what to do."

Jim went to leave again to go after them and Uhura stopped him again, Jim shoved her back into the desk. Uhura was angry at Jim. Why would she care about him? What made him important to the girlfriend to the guy he cannot stand. Jim made it to the hallway and the two were gone. Entering in was the teacher, he saw Jim's desk like he knew of it.

"Mr. Kirk, there is a free seat next to Mr. Spock." The teacher spoke.

Spock's eyes shifted upward, Sulu whom was talking to him had stopped to turn. Jim turned around and saw Spock looking at him. Chekov exchanged looks from Spock and Jim, and then nudged Sulu.

"Who is this guy really?" Chekov asked.

"His dad was killed in duty." Sulu said.

Spock turned his eyes to both Sulu and Chekov, "It is rude to talk about someone whom isn't around."

Sulu nods, "Right."

"Sorry, Spock." Chekov said.

Uhura took her seat and Jim slowly moved toward his new seat. He sees the eyes of Spock's gang looking at him, and from the back he sees Bones. He was walking to a few people in the class but noticed Jim getting a new seat.

Jim sits down and sees Chekov kindly wave, so being the guy Jim is he waved back at the sixteen year old. Chekov smiled at Jim and then returned to Sulu, on whatever topic theywere talking about. Spock was reading a book and Uhura just sat there wanting to talk but knew Spock didn't want to be bothered yet she noticed Jim staring at her.

"What?" Uhura asked.

"Why did you stop me for going after them?" Jim asked.

"Because I- didn't want to hear about another stupid fight between those two jerks." Uhura said.

Jim smirked, "You like me don't you?"

Uhura glared, "As if."

Spock glanced over at Jim and then to Uhura, "How was your afternoon after school?"

Uhura formed a slight smile, "Fine. I was able to get everything I needed to get done, completed."

Spock nods, "That is good to hear."

Uhura looks at her boyfriend, "What about your night?"

Spock looks from his book to Uhura, "It was- uneventful." Spock answered coldly.

Uhura noticed the waver in his voice, "Everything OK Spock?"

Spock nods for his reply, something had to be wrong with the Vulcan. Uhura wasn't the only one who noticed this, Jim stared at Spock in concern and he wasn't sure why. Jim slowly glanced away and felt the need to ask Spock what is wrong, could it be those bullies?

**-STARTREK-**

Spock reaches for his book from his locker and he sees a familiar face coming over. It was Chris Pike, he had his usual grin across his face.

"Hi there Mr. Spock." Chris said as he greeted his friend.

Spock turns to Chris, "Greetings Christopher."

Chris noticed the different tone in Spock's voice, "What's the happen?"

Spock looked at his friend, "You've known me for nearly two years am I wrong."

"No you're correct like always, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Spock released a deep breathe, "An accident has occurred."

"When and where?" Chris asked.

"On Vulcan and it happened two days ago." Spock said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"A black hole destroyed my home planet." Spock said.

"Spock," Chris said.

Spock nods, that isn't it.

"That isn't it, is it?" Chris asked.

Spock nods, "You are correct."

Chris leaned against the lockers and awaited for a response from Spock.

"My mother was injured during the rescue attempt. She is certainly in a coma." Spock said.

Chris' expression lighten, "Spock why didn't you mention it?"

Spock shrugged his shoulders, "Vulcans do not express emotions. It is useless and I only thought it was pointless to speak of something so depressing." Spock said.

"Will she be alright?" Chris asked.

"I do not have an answer for that." Spock said.

**-STARTREK-**

Jim walks near Spock's locker in order to confront him. He hears voices and walks over at the corner to see Chris is over there, well that sucks. Jim was about to leave but hears Chris ask the very same question Jim was going to ask.

"What's the happen?"

Jim stopped and turned around, yes listening in was shallow but it wasn't the first time that week Jim was doing that.

"You've known me for nearly two years am I wrong." He hears Spock said.

So Chris and Spock has a history longer than Jim had thought. Jim stood up by the corner and slightly turned his head over to see the two talking by the lockers.

"No you're correct like always, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Jim hears Spock release a deep breathe, "An accident has occurred."

Chris had taken the words right out of Jim's mind the moment Spock had said those words.

"When and where?" Chris asked.

"On Vulcan and it happened two days ago." Spock said.

Jim looked at Spock, his body was tensed. Something bad happened on Vulcan, then why isn't Spock there with his family? They must be worried about him and Jim knew Spock had to be even though he doesn't show emotions.

"What?" Chris asked.

"A black hole destroyed my home planet." Spock said.

Jim stood frozen, a black hole? A whole planet destroyed? A whole population just gone? Is Spock for real?

"Spock," Chris said.

Jim turned his head slightly, apparently Chris knows something Jim isn't quite sure. Jim doesn't know Spock well enough like Chris. Jim turned and saw the relationship the two shared, sure the Vulcan doesn't express his feelings but they act like brothers.

"That isn't it, is it?" Chris asked.

Spock nods, "You are correct."

Jim awaits for the response just like Chris.

"My mother was injured during the rescue attempt. She is certainly in a coma." Spock said.

Jim nearly fell, his mother is injured and likely not to recover. Jim sorta understood, use he was only a baby when his dad died but it was still his dad. He'd rather have his dad over his bastard of a step-father any day. Jim turned to Spock, he sees the emotions slightly appearing. He may be half Vulcan but his half human part was showing.

"Spock why didn't you mention it?" Chris asked.

Spock shrugged his shoulders, "Vulcans do not express emotions. It is useless and I only thought it was pointless to speak of something so depressing." Spock said.

Jim shakes his head, damn it Spock why be so- uh a Vulcan? Why can't you just express your feelings like normal people.

"Will she be alright?" Chris asked.

"I do not have an answer for that." Spock said.

Jim stood there, poor Spock. Jim didn't know much about Spock but he knows that not having one family member around is the worst. And by the way Spock acts when he speaks about his mother, he seems to be very close.

**Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

Spock sat at his desk during study hall, he had his homework sitting in front of him yet he wasn't working on it. There was too much running through his mind and yet he shouldn't be worrying about it, he is a Vulcan they aren't suppose to. All he could do is think of his mother, the only women who stood so close to him. While his father kept his distance from Spock. Spock knew he was a troubled child, he use to get into fights by other Vulcans as a young one. That is part of his reason for leaving Vulcan that and that day, that day that never leaves his head.

_(Flashback)_

_Spock's mother, Amanda, was fixing part of Spock's shirt. He was getting ready for something very important to him and his father. Spock had chose the Vulcan way instead the human half. His mother had a smile on her face, she always did._

_"There's no need to be anxious. You'll do fine." She said softly._

_Spock looks at his mother, "I am hardly anxious, Mother. And "fine" has variable definitions. "Fine" is unacceptable."_

_Amanda smiled at her son, "Okay."_

_Though she was human and he was Vulcan, they seemed to be very close. It was as if Amanda had given Spock a loving environment even though Vulcans aren't suppose to allow themselves to let emotions show._

_Spock touches his mother's hands, "May I ask a personal query?"_

_Amanda looks at her son, "Anything."_

_"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr and purge all emotion, I trust you will not feel it reflects judgment on you." Spock said._

_Amanda looked at him, she could tell this partly troubled his mind and knew how she'd react to that. Amanda touched his face and looked deep into her son's eyes with a smile._

_"Oh, Spock. As always, whatever you choose to be, you will have a proud mother." She told him._

_It was time for him to leave to enter the presence of the high council. Spock glances one last gaze at his mother before entering the room, upon entering the large room he sees the council and his father being a member of them._

_"You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless, with one exception: I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well." The Council President said._

_"It was logical to cultivate multiple options." Spock spoke._

_The Council President nods, " Logical, but unnecessary. You are hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. All rise." He speaks._

_Spock eyes the Council President, "If you would clarify, Minister: to what disadvantage are you referring?"_

_"Your human mother." He said._

_Spock was pissed by this, "Council... Ministers, I must decline."_

_"No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy!" The Council President was angered by this._

_Spock eyed the Council President calmly, "Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished."_

_"Spock, you have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way." Sarek said to his son._

_"Why did you come before this council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?" The Council President asked._

_"The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration." Spock said._

_Spock glances at each of the ministers with a small glare. _

_"Live long and prosper." Spock said sounding more like "Go To Hell"._

_(Flashback Over)_

Spock felt someone nudge him, it was Uhura. She had a worry look as she took a seat next to him.

"Spock, I am so sorry." Uhura said.

Spock looked down and then up at her, "I assume you're heard about Vulcan."

Uhura nods, "Is there anything you need from me?"

Spock looks at her, he had this sad puppy dog eyes. He saw her hold onto his hands, and leaned her body onto his. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Anything do you need anything?" She asked.

Spock nods slowly, "I- need everyone to behave as if nothing has happened."

Uhura nods slowly looking at the sad Spock, "Yeah we can do that."

**-STARTREK-**

"Don't you hear yourself?" Bones asked.

Jim shrugs, "What?"

"You actually like Spock?" Bones asked.

Jim shakes his head, "No well- he is a jerk besides he just lost his home. He doesn't need to be remained that."

Bones shakes his head, "Jim the only thing a Vulcan knows is how to be a robot."

Jim sighs, "Bones what do you have against Spock?"

"I have nothing against Spock, I am just saying what is true." Bones said.

"Well you're being very unfair." Jim said.

Bones turned to Jim, "Since when have you ever been fair?"

Jim looked at Bones, he was right. All Jim's life, he'd lied and cheated to get what he wanted. When he was eight years old he stole his step-dad's car and drove it off a cliff. He remembered that day because he was beaten by his step-dad after the police returned him home.

"See you cannot judge me when you're the same way." Bones said.

Jim had it, "Well maybe I am done being like that."

Bones looked a big shocked, "What?"

Jim knew he had to say it, "I am done letting my home life determine how I live my life. Sure, Spock can be a pointy eared bastard but he doesn't need to be treated like crap. No one does." Jim said.

Bones stared at Jim in utter shock, and Jim left Bones. Jim knew Bones would either stop talking to him or just try to apologize. Jim walked down the hallway and found Spock, he was standing by his locker with Uhura. She held his hand and looked into his eyes. Spock actually formed a small smile, but for a split second.

Jim walked over, "Uh Spock."

Uhura turned over with a glare, "What do you want Jim?"

Spock shakes his head, "Uhura it is quite alright. I have an understanding on why Jim as decided to come forth and see me, you've come to apologize on what has happened to my home and wish to comfort me if needed." He said.

Jim looked a bit awkward, "Well sorta."

Spock raised his eye brow, "Continue."

"Well I know what happened and I know it must be hard, I mean I don't know where to begin. Sure, you are right I did lose my father when I was young but this is different. So, I want you to know I am here if you need anything at all." Jim said.

Uhura looked shocked, "What?"

Spock nods, "How honorable."

Jim forms a slight smile, "I had a feeling you might say that."

Jim slapped Spock's shoulder and chuckled slightly, Spock nods and turn to Uhura. Uhura nods and then she sees her boyfriend return his gaze onto Jim.

"We were on our way to the cafeteria to enjoy the lunch food that this school offers, would you care to join us?" Spock asked.

"Are you trying to be friendly to me?" Jim asked.

A smirk appeared on the Vulcan's face, "I did not say anything of the sort. Do not put words in my mouth Jim."

Jim nods, "Very well. I'll like to join you."

Uhura rolls her eyes, "Chekov is really going to enjoy the new company."

Spock nods, "I agree Uhura. He finds new people to be very interesting."

"You know I am standing right here." Jim said.

The three walked off to the cafeteria together, though behind them was Mark and Dean. Those two exchanged looks and grinned. Dean pulled out a knife and Mark nodded slowly. Dean began to run toward the three and then he went to stab his knife into the back of one of them. A loud scream echoed the hallways of the school.

**Review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

A loud scream echoed the halls of the school, students and staff ran to the location to find blood and a body on the floor. Uhura knelt down next to an injured Jim and Spock had tackled Dean onto the floor, in the corner Mark was also on the floor. A bloody knife was inches away from Jim. Uhura held the stab wound, as the blood was coming out Jim's stomach. The knife wound was not deep but it didn't mean it wasn't serious. Spock turns to Jim, the boy looked frighten.

Star Fleet officers run over and grab Mark and Dean, they put handcuffs on the boys. Spock felt like everything was going by slowly. Like time had slowed down for a split second, he looks at the injured Jim. Jim was looking at Spock.

"Keep your eyes open, Jim." Uhura said.

Jim closed his eyes for a split second then opened them, "Hey Spock-." He managed to say.

Spock looked at Jim as he knelt down, "Jim?"

"How can Vulcan's control the feelings like fear and feeling scared?" Jim asked.

"I do not think you'd want to listen to the long explanation." Spock said.

Running over was the medic, they collected the injured teen and took him off. Uhura turns to Spock, and she hugged him tightly. Spock held onto her, his head resting on her. Uhura sobbed slightly, sure she doesn't know Jim well it is just the thought.

"Spock, it could have been any of us. Any of us could have been killed." Uhura said.

Spock pulled Uhura back, "Nevertheless we are unharmed. I- I would never let any harm come to you, Nyota."

Uhura looked at him, his eyes looked softer than usual. The normally emotional Vulcan was showing dear signs of feelings he cannot explain, he didn't even care if others say what he was about to do. All he knew is he needed to do this. Spock pulled Uhura close and kissed her on the lips. Uhura wrapped her arms around his neck and Spock held onto her waist.

"Never leave me," Uhura said.

"I promise," Spock said.

**-STARTREK-**

Jim opened his eyes, there was white everywhere. Was he dead? No, he lifted his head to see a window. He was in a hopsital room, he saw a nurse come in. Her hair was blue and her skin was green, she wore the traditional nurses uniform.

"You are awake, James." She spoke.

Jim grinned, "I like to be called Jim."

"Well Jim, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Jim sighed, "Like hell but hey I'll live. Right?" He said.

She laughed slightly, "The stab wound wasn't anything to worry about. You'll be fine."

Jim nods, "Alright."

"Your parents have been notified but you do have guest." She said.

"I have what?" Jim asked.

The nurse left and Jim suddenly sees Spock and Uhura enter, behind them was Bones and Scotty. He was shocked, two people whom never get along in the same room. Scotty walked on the left side, he was looking at the machines connected with Jim as the others slowly walked in.

"Jim," Spock said.

Jim nods, "Spock."

"How are you feeling?" Uhura asked softly.

"Been better." Jim said.

"Know how long you'll be locked in this place, man?" Scotty asked.

Jim shook his head, "Dunno."

Bones looked at Jim, "Damn it man what were you thinking? You could have been killed."

Jim raised his eye brow, "I am fine. Nothing to worry about."

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes, "James T. Kirk you are going to be the death of me."

Scotty nods, "McCoy was so worried the moment word got around that you were the victim."

Jim turned to Bones, "Really."

Bones looked at Jim, "About before- I am sorry."

"Nah, let's just let it go." Jim said.

Spock looks from Uhura to Jim, "You are not feeling any pain at all?"

"Eh, a little but it could be worst?" Jim asked.

"Like what?" Scotty asked.

"That Dean's blade actually hitting an artery, which would have caused a large amount of bleeding and then your death." Spock said so calmly.

"Of course you'd think that way." Bones said.

"Bones," Jim said.

"Well we are glad that you are alright, Jim." Uhura said to allow the tension to leave.

Spock nods, "Correct. Uhura and I will be taking our leave now." Spock said.

Jim shakes his head, "Nah wait Spock."

Spock stopped at the door, "Jim?"

Jim and Spock looked at each other very seriously. Scotty moves over to Bones, and Uhura held onto Spock's hand tightly.

"What happened, was it really meant for me? Or was I in the way?" Jim asked.

Spock knew what answer Jim wanted, it was the truth that Dean and Mark plotted to injury or maybe even kill Jim but there was another plan to also cause harm to Spock, whom had been in their way since the day he came to the school. Spock looks at Jim and knew what answer he should say but instead he say something else.

"I do not have all the answers to conclude anything else." Spock said.

Jim nods, "Right."

Spock looks at Jim once more, "I am sorry for what has happened Jim. However regain your strenght and will see you once you're healed." Spock said.

"Thanks, Spock." Jim said.

Spock and Uhura took their leave, and Jim was crowded by his two good friends. They showed signs of concern but also joy knowing very well that Jim was not badly injured.

**-STARTREK-**

Before Uhura and Spock completely left, Uhura stopped Spock by the elavator.

"We should visit your mother." Uhura said.

"That is- very illogical, she is a coma. She is unlikely to awaken and could not hear me regardless." Spock said.

"It's the thought that counts." Uhura said with a small smile.

Spock bit his lips and looked away, "I- haven't seen her since I left for Earth."

"Spock," Uhura said touching his face.

"I do not know if I can handle what I see." Spock said.

Uhura smiled, "That's why I'll be here."

Spock held onto her hand and nods, "Thank you."

Uhura nods, "Come."

Uhura and Spock walk in the direction of the main desk, they ask the location of Spock's mother and was guided to the room. Spock stands out there a bit nervous, yet showed no sign of feeling such facial expression to such. Uhura nudged him with support, and Spock opened the door. In the room he found himself seeing his mother laying on the bed given in the room and his father next to the bedside.

His father turned, "Spock." He said in utter shock.

Uhura noticed Spock's expression, "Father."

The dialogue between them wasn't much. Spock stood where he had been, yet his father rose up. He sees Spock remain still and motioned that he can enter in further. However it was Uhura who got the Vulcan to enter in the room.

"How is she?" Uhura asked.

His father raised his eye brow, he was curious on who this women was in the room of his wife and with his son.

"Her condition has not changed since she was brought into the care of the humans." He said.

Spock nods, "How long has she been in such condition?"

His father turns to his son, "A few days now." He said.

Spock nods in a sorrow behavior. He knows what will happen if his mother does not recover, it would be the end of her and it would leave Spock very troubled and partly damaged. He felt the hand of Uhura hold onto his hand. She smiled at him and he looks at her.

"Pardon me, it appears we aren't acquainted properly." His father speaks.

Uhura turns to face Spock's father, "Correct my apologizes. I am Nyota Uhura." Uhura said.

His father nods, "Sarek. How tell me, how are you familiar with my son?"

"Father," Spock said.

"Oh- uh sir, we go to school together." Uhura said.

"Correct, that makes logial sense." Sarek said.

Spock looks at his father, their relationship had not been the best since the day he left Vulcan to go to Earth and go to the high school level program to ready the youth into Star Fleet. Spock wanted to leave Vulcan because he did not feel welcomed there, at least at Earth he was apart of something.

"If you'd like, I will give you two some time to yourselves." Uhura offered.

Sarek shakes his head, "That will not be allowed. I was about to make my leave. I am- delighted to meet you Nyota." Sarek said.

Sarek leaves the room and Spock felt like he could finally breathe, he turns and sees a worried Uhura. She knew he wasn't on good terms with his father but thought he'd at least try to make up but apparently he can't.

"Spock," Uhura said.

"My father is not pleased with my path of the human way instead of going through his way, which would have been the Vulcan way. My father feels shame when I am around him, I've brought such shame to the Vulcans and my father." Spock said.

"Spock, no." She said and held onto his face.

"It's the truth. We do not live under the same resident, I live with Christopher yet we make it look as if we both have a quote on quote normal life style so there is no attention on the either of us." Spock said.

"Spock, you should have told me." Uhura said.

Spock looked down, "I felt ashamed."

"Why, why feel ashamed to me?" She asked.

Spock looked up, "I do not know." He said.

Uhura leaned to him and kissed him on the lips, "Then don't. I'll never feel like that."

Spock nods slowly.

"You got that, Spock? I love you, and nothing will change my feelings." Uhura said.

Spock nods again, "Yes Nyota and I love you." Spock said.

**Review, favorite, and follow for more!**


End file.
